T.I.
Clifford Joseph Harris Jr. '''(born September 25, 1980), better known by his stage name '''T.I., is an American rapper from Atlanta. T.I. began his career in 1999, signing a record deal with LaFace. In 2001 he formed rap group P$C with three friends. After leaving LaFace, T.I. joined Atlantic, starting his own imprint Grand Hustle Records. T.I. has been credited with helping to popularise trap music along with fellow Atlanta rapper Gucci Mane. Over his career T.I. has released nine studio albums, seven of them reaching the top five of the Billboard 200. His first album I'm Serious ''in 2001, though it was his second album ''Trap Muzik ''that brought him widespread recognition, debuting at number 4 on the Billboard 200. His fourth and fifth albums, ''King ''and ''T.I. vs. T.I.P. ''both debuted at number 1 on the charts. His 2008 and album ''Paper Trail ''was his most successful at the time and his third to top the charts. He has since released ''No Mercy ''(2010), ''Trouble Man: Heavy is the Head ''(2012) and ''Paperwork ''(2014). T.I. has won three Grammy Awards. Career 1980-2000: Early Life and Career Born in Atlanta, T.I. began rapping at age eight. In 1996 he befriended another local rapper, selling mixtapes out of their car. In 1999 he was signed to Arista Records subsidiary LaFace. Until then he had been known as Tip, however he changed his stage name to T.I. out of respect for labelmate Q-Tip. 2001-02: ''I'm Serious ''and Atlantic deal In 2001 he released his debut album ''I'm Serious. ''The album only charted at 98 and received negative reviews. At this time T.I. was also involved with a rap group P$C. The album's poor performance caused him to be dropped by Arista Records. In 2003 he founded his own label Grand Hustle Records and released several mixtapes. In 2003 he was also signed to Atlantic Records. 2003-04: ''Trap Muzik ''and ''Urban Legend In 2003 T.I. released his second album Trap Muzik, ''debuting at number 4 and receiving far more positive reviews. In November 2004 he released his third album ''Urban Legend ''which charted at number seven on the Billboard 200. The lead single "Bring Em Out" peaked at number 9, becoming T.I.'s first top ten hit. 2005-06: P$C Album and ''King In 2005, T.I.'s rap group P$C released their debut album 25 to Life, ''peaking at number 10 on the Billboard 200. T.I.'s fourth album ''King ''was released in 2006 and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, his first to do so. At this time T.I. also had an acting debut in the film ''ATL. ''The lead single for ''King ''"What You Know" also won him a Grammy Award for Best Solo Rap Performance. 2007-09: ''T.I. vs. T.I.P ''and ''Paper Trail In July 2007 he released his fifth album T.I. vs. T.I.P. ''which also debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. In 2008, while under house arrest, T.I. began writing his sixth album, releasing the lead single "Whatever You Like" which peaked at number one on the Billboard 100. In September 2008, he released the album ''Paper Trail ''which was his third album to hit the top of the Billboard 200. He also received another Grammy Award at this time. 2010-11: ''No Mercy After being released from prison in 2010, T.I. began work on his seventh album and released a mixtape titled Fuck a Mixtape. ''However, in late-2010 he was sentenced again to eleven months prison. In December 2010 he released his seventh album ''No Mercy ''which peaked at number 4 on the charts. 2011-13: ''Trouble Man: Heavy Is the Head After his release from prison in 2011, T.I. announced his eigth album Trouble Man. ''In the meantime he released a mixtape ''Fuck da City Up. ''In December 2012 he released the album ''Trouble Man: Heavy Is the Head ''which debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200. After the release of his album, T.I. left Atlantic Records and entered talks with other labels. 2013-16: Post Atlantic and ''Paperwork In 2013 T.I. appeared on the hit song "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, reaching number one in more than 13 countries. In November 2013 he announced he had signed with Columbia Records to release his ninth album. In October 2014 he released his ninth album Paperwork ''which debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200. In 2015 he announced the formation of a new rap collective Bankroll Mafia, including Young Thug and Shad Da God, announcing an upcoming album. In 2015 he also released an independent EP ''Da' Nic. ''In September he announced his departure from Columbia, signing with Jay Z's Roc Nation. In April 2016, his collective Bakroll Mafia released an eponymous album. 2016-Present: ''Us or Else ''and ''The Dime Trap In September 2016 he released an EP ''Us or Else ''aimed at supporting the Black Lives Matter movement. In December he also released a sequel EP ''Us or Else: Letter to the System. ''He has announced his tenth album ''The Dime Trap ''for release in 2018. Discography Studio albums Remix albums EPs Mixtapes Singles